Reconsider
by Kokoro Pocky Neko
Summary: After a terrifying accident in the middle of the night, Yugi gets sent to the hospital. When he wakes, he finds a girl there, who says to be his sister. But when she comes,Yugi's past that he had forgot is fresh and now he faces a greater evil. His father
1. Default Chapter

KPN: First fanfic, so be nice. I have no idea where this story came from, all I know is that it'll be sick and twisted.  
  
Yugi: Uh........ duh?  
  
KPN:.......... What?  
  
Yugi: Everyone already knows you're sick and twisted. grins  
  
KPN: pouts You adorable little brat. I can't even come up with a comeback with that face.  
  
Yami: frowns I know how you feel.  
  
Yugi: chibi-like But yami..... sniff  
  
Yami: Dammit... not the... FACE! covers eyes  
  
KPN: Haha... no doubt that is why I like you.  
  
Yugi: sticks his tounge out and giggles  
  
Kaiba: appears reluctantly by Malik(hikari) in kitty costume sniffs I don' wanna...  
  
KPN: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: chibifies  
  
Kaiba: Darnit. How can anyone resist the sadistic little twerp.... crap. Kokoro Pocky Neko does not own YuGiOh. But in some awkward way, she seems to get Yugi to obey her.  
  
Yami: shudder That can lead to some problems.....  
  
KPN: Read and Reveiw  
  
Reconsider  
  
by: Kokoro P.N.  
  
Prologue  
  
Something about that particular night had made me fix my gaze from the ground to the sky. Little did I know, but the next several months would be hell, all told in good time. But in my heart, I could feel it. I could feel it.  
  
And it cut me to the bone.  
  
So there I stood, in the dark, stormy night, letting the rain pierce my skin.The ice cold droplets poured down like a waterfall on the city of Domino. I knew I should have gone inside, but there I stood, like a drunk in boxers during a snowstorm, letting myself get drenched. A loud clap of thunder made me jump.  
  
At that very moment, milli-seconds after the thunder, a spasm of pain volted through my body. I cried out and fell to my knees. I touched my left side with my hand, and when I pulled it away it was drenched in blood.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
It wasn't thunder. It wasn't lightning.  
  
"Oh my god... YUGI!!!!"  
  
It was was a gun shot.  
  
I saw a tall shadow racing toward me. I couldn't figure out who it was. My vision blurred as the ground rushed up to meet my face. I felt embracing arms around me. The last thing I saw was a pair of deep cerulean eyes stare horrified into mine as my mind slipped into unconciousness.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
KAIBA POV  
  
RIIIINNG........ RIIINNNG....... RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG  
  
"Come on Mokuba, pick up the god damned phone!"  
  
As if on cue, he answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mokuba...."  
  
"Big brother!? Where are you?!?"  
  
"Listen Mokey, I'm sorry..."  
  
"You said you'd be home at eight! Now its ten-thirty...."  
  
"Mokuba, something came up. Have Jackson drive you over to the hospital. I'm sorry I didn't call before, but they didn't allow cell phones in here..."  
  
There was a pause on the other line. "All you alright? What happened?"  
  
I sighed. "I'll explain later. Just get over here."  
  
"Okaay... " Click.  
  
I let out a long breath of air as I fell back into the armchair. I felt uneasy being in this damn waiting room. There was a little kid curled up to a sleeping teenager's chest, looking at me from across the room with bright blue eyes. I shudder inwardly. It was if he knew what was going on and felt sympathy. I mentally slapped myself. ' Lack of sleep....' I told myself. 'Insomnia... just lack of sleep. There's no way a baby can know what is going on.'  
  
I looked away from the boy and tried to focus on the television, which was playing fucking Stuart Little. I swore under my breath and closed my eyes.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want a blanket? It will be a while before you can visit your friend. He's in ICU. Besides, you look pretty beat."  
  
"Nah. I'm waiting for my brother," I replied, looking away, "Thanks anyways..."  
  
She hesitated a few seconds before walking away.  
  
"Big brother!"  
  
Mokuba came racing from the elevator. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my chest.  
  
"What happened Seto? What happened?"  
  
"It... it was Yugi...."  
  
His eyes widened. I gulped and looked away, somewhat regretting I have ever found Yugi in the first place now. I would have sworn that stupid baby glared at me. I shook my head.  
  
"He got shot."  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
YUGI POV  
  
Where was... where was I?  
  
Beep beep beep  
  
I squinted and let my eyes adjust to the light. What had happened? I turned my head to the side, and saw Joey curled up in a chair sleeping, his face tear streaked and his hair matted. Next to him was Ryou, who was laying across four chairs. I couldn't see his face; his back was turned away.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
I turned my slowly to the other side. I was staring face to face with my yami.  
  
"Ya-yami?" I tried to sit up but hissed as pain rushed through my left side. I felt strong arms catch me as I fell backward. I looked into his crimson eyes and gasped at the worry I saw in them.  
  
"What happened Yami? Why am I in here? What's going on?!?" I cried out. He shuddered and pulled me into a deep embrace.  
  
"None of that matters now. Your safe, and that's all that matters."  
  
I shivered involuntary and let my head fall onto his shoulder as he held me close. Something warm touched my cheek. I looked up a stared in disbleif as Yami, the 5,000 year phaoroh, cried.  
  
I was about to speak when Kaiba walked in.  
  
"Kai-ba? What are you doing here?"  
  
He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it. He looked at me then Yami then me again.  
  
"Gomenasai..." he mumbled. He walked out.  
  
"What... was that about?"  
  
"Kaiba found you on the street unconscious and took you to the hospital..." at the confused look, he added, "you were shot in the back."  
  
Suddenly, the room stated to spin. I moaned. Yami loosened his grip on me. "Are you okay?" I nodded weakly.  
  
"Who.... how long was I out?" I said, a barely audible whisper. Yami looked away. Just then there was a rap at the door.  
  
"Come in." I jumped at the voice. Ryou had awakened and sat there rubbing his eyes. A tall man came in with a business suit on.  
  
"Is this Mr.Yugi Mutou's room?"  
  
"We don't need any damn reporters, ya hear?" Joey muttered, still in a ball with his eyes closed.  
  
"I'm not a reporter. I'm a social worker..."  
  
My eyes widened. Joey nearly fell off of the chair.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami said coldly. The man backed up.  
  
"Oh no... it not like you think it is... Sakura, come here for a second." A little girl about six years old stepped out from behind from the social worker. She had bright violet eyes and black hair with blonde highlights that was tied into two ponytails. "This is Sakura. Sakura Mutou. She is you sister, Yugi."  
  
I was speechless. Joey looked at him as if he were nuts, Ryou stared at me, and Yami stared at the girl.  
  
"She has no other living relatives that can take care of her. If you can't take care of her, we'll have no other choice than to send her to an orphanage."  
  
All eyes focused on me, I knew it. But my mindwas elsewhere. Sakura... Sakura...  
  
That couldn't be Sakura... it couldn't be.  
  
Sakura was dead.  
  
R and R people! Let me hear how you think.


	2. Chapter 2

KPN: Yay! One review! bounces around crazily I got a review!!  
  
Seto: Psychopath...  
  
Yugi: pouts She isn't a psychopath.  
  
Yami: Oh god.... what did you give her this time....  
  
Yugi: grins I'll never tell...  
  
Seto and Yami: looks at each other Sugar...  
  
Refer to chapter one for disclaimer  
  
Chibichib---- Thank yousies very mucha!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So... Sakura. Pretty name..." Yugi spoke up after many seconds of tensioned silence. The little girl gave a small smile and looked down at the floor. After a few moments she looked up and held her arm out.  
  
"Play with me?"  
  
Yugi smiled as the small child climbed up onto the hospital bed at his feet. She crossed her legs and stared, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"You my brother?" Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm your brother."  
  
Meanwhile, Yami just stared at his hikari. He had never mentioned... he shook his head. Yugi had put the mind block up, but even so, he could feel emotion radiating from his soul room. Emotions that he had never... seen before. Confusion mixed with terror... happiness filled with fright.  
  
All of a sudden, Kaiba walked in once again.  
  
"So... he came..." he said, looking at Sakura as she played SlapJack with her brother.  
  
Joey stared up at the CEO. "What do you know about her?" he asked. Kaiba sneered at him.  
  
"None of your affair. This is no place for...."  
  
"Ah! See brother, I told you we would find him here!"  
  
They all looked toward the doorway. Kaiba's eyes widened.  
  
"You..."  
  
The liitle boy with the bright blue eyes lit up. He cackled maniacly, light green hair bouncing up and down. He gave a wry smile as he clutched his brothers shoulders, hanging on his back.  
  
"Heehee! Lookie Espa! Its that man from yesterday! He came in here to warn the other kid about Sakura!"  
  
"Roba?" Joey asked, stunned. "What are you doing here?" The little boy on his back laughed.  
  
"You should keep your mouth shut, mutt. Isn't that what he calls you? HeeHEE!! Mutt!"  
  
Yugi scowled as Sakura crept behind him, shivering. "You leave my friends alone, you little brat."  
  
"Heh! You calling ME a brat? HEHEHEHEHE!!"  
  
"Keyla.... stop this!"  
  
"But brother... this is so FUN!"  
  
Just then Yugi cried out in pain, clutching his head. "NO! Stop this, stop!!"  
  
"Why? Hehehe..."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY AIBOU!?!?"  
  
The kid, Keyla, just laughed. "Nothing. Absolutley nothing. If you really want to know then... FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Just then the room went black....  
  
......................................................  
  
Joey groaned as he rubbed his head. What did that little brat do? He asked himself a million questions, recieving nothing. There was a power outage... he presumed... but then why was he in an alleyway? He looked around. Could this be another virtual world?  
  
"Hmph... I guess I sent more people than I needed."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Heh. can't you see me? No, I guess not, with those pathetic human eyes of yours... heh."  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrr.... KEYLA!! Where are you?!"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know..."  
  
"What did you do with my friend?"  
  
"Didn't I tell that other kid before? Nothing... I am only the messenger."  
  
"Wha? The messenger?"  
  
"I am simply helping your friend Shota remember his past..."  
  
Joey smiled. "You may act like you know alot.... but his name's Yugi. Not Shota."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Oh I know..."  
  
"You sure? I've come to help you, not to be your adversary."  
  
"Hmph. Big word for a little twerp like you."  
  
"How much would you know? The little girl that is said to be his sister is a fake!"  
  
"What?! What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that the real Sakura was kidnapped and supposingly killed by her own father when Yugi was twelve!!!"  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Heh. This is amusing, watching you squirm. That is why I laughed when he called me a brat! Him calling ME a brat? Sakura is sixteen years old now, and her older brother still looks like a child!"  
  
"I don't know who you think you are but..."  
  
"Hee! Have you taken a look at him?!?! HE STILL LOOKS THE SAME AFTER HE STOP GROWING TEN YEARS AGO WHEN SAKURA WAS ATTACKED!!! HE'S SPENT TEN LONELY YEARS LOOKING FOR HIS SISTER!"  
  
Joey stared into oblivion. This was impossible.  
  
If the kid was right about that...  
  
Then that would make Yugi twenty-two years old...  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
WEll? Whatcha think? Continue or recycle bin? Lemme know! 


	3. Chapter Three

KPN: Wowies! I got three more reviewsies!  
  
Seto: Ah the power of sugar....  
  
KPN:   
  
MysticJunebugs- Thanks alot! And I sent the hyperlink to you, don't know if it worked though.  
  
ravensdouble- Heehee! That's what I like to do! Make people's head spin! Weeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
BeautyBabe- Aww, thanks. Well, here is the next chapter! It'll be longer, trust me. -  
  
Chibichib- HERE IT IS! The next Chappie!!!  
  
Chapter... uh... 3!!!  
  
I lay there. I stare into the sky.  
  
Finally.  
  
I am free.  
  
I got up slowly off of my back and cursed. There I sat, half-clothed with bandaging wrapped around my middle. I scowled as I took it off. Why would I have bandaging for a wound that wasn't even there? (A/N: Hmmm.......... freaky huh?) I stood up and took a glimpse at the surroundings.  
  
'Awkward...' I thought 'Everything stayed the same since I left ten years ago. Same buildings, same streets. I thought at least something would change.' I sighed. There may be a great similarity in the buildings, but even so, there was a great difference.  
  
"Where are all of them?"  
  
The town that I had grew up in, once a striving community, where everybody knew each other ceased to exist. There was no person in sight. No children laughing, no drunkards playing their usual game of chicken on their motorcycles. The place was a ghost town, where even tumbleweeds didn't roll by.  
  
Ten years... so familar... but so different.  
  
Sakura...  
  
I swear I'l find you. When I do, I'll make a vow. A vow to kill our father. A vow for revenge.  
  
And I intend to keep my vow fufilled. No more pretending. I am NOT Yugi Mutou. I remember. I remember everything. I am Shota. Shota Takahakoi. No fake Sakura can fool me anymore. I was a man on a mission to find his lost sister.  
  
A cobra with bright blue eyes slithered through the grass and over my feet. I picked him up, placing him on my shoulder.  
  
"Keyla."  
  
Yes Shota? (A/N: Way Keyla talks in animal form)  
  
"Did you run into any problems?"  
  
Not anything big. When I transfered us here, I only intended to take you and me only. Unfortunatly, I took Wheeler, Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba as well....  
  
I grinned. "You may have talented mind-reading skills and bluffing, but ever since I've known you, you could never get a spell right."  
  
It shouldn't pose that much of a problem.  
  
"Wrong. It can and probably will form into a great problem indeed. Espcially with Seto Kaiba."  
  
The reincarnation of the Ancient Egypt preist?  
  
"Half right. But he is not a full reincarnation."  
  
You mean...  
  
"Yes. It was Sake that is the true reincarnation. But after Kura killed him, he was reincarnated again."  
  
To Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Correct." I frowned as I looked up into the lifeless sky.  
  
Kura...Kura... I WILL kill you. You don't deserve the title of father anymore, and you never did. Keyla tightened his grip on my shoulder  
  
Let's go.  
  
"No."  
  
But what do you mean?  
  
"You can't come with me. I have to deal with this on my own. You go ahead and find the others. Keep them safe. I don't want anyone else to meet the same fate as all of the innocent people Kura murdered." I would have sworn I saw a small smile.  
  
I will do.  
  
"One more thing," I said, "Don't tell them either..."  
  
Heehee... to think I'm taking orders from a twelve year old....  
  
"Yeah. Haha, very funny. Shut up before I tie you into a pretzel."  
  
Heh. So, do you think taking the kid's soul...  
  
I glared at him and he froze. "I told you not to bring that up. If the others ever figure out our secret... they'll kill us both." I looked at the rock behind us.  
  
What is it? I ignored him.  
  
"I know you're over there Seto Kaiba. come on out."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Seto POV  
  
Oh shit.  
  
I slowly stood up from behind the rock, trying to mask my fear and nervousness. Yugi... or whoever it was stared at me with dull eyes. The way he looked, he didn't look like he even cared.  
  
"How much did you hear..."  
  
"Uh...." I stuttered. This was definetly NOT Yugi. "Nothing. Not a word..."  
  
The snake on his shoulder dropped to the dirt.  
  
He lies... I shuddered. The voice... it wasn't audible. It was in my head. Yugi frowned.  
  
"Well Keyla... if he can hear you, he must of heard... but no normal being could actually translate it. Eh, Priest?"  
  
"What did you do to Yugi...."  
  
"Heh... I guess he saw through our wall."  
  
But if he knows....!!!  
  
"It doesn't matter. He isn't all bad. It wouldn't hurt to tell him anyways. Someone deserves to know, friend or foe..."  
  
I gulped. I didn't know whether I would want to hear it or not.  
  
"Don't be frightened. You have probably heard of a case like this before with Yami. This is quite different. I didn't mean to alarm you, but I am helping Yugi."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"You see, I am Shota Takahakoi. A spirit. I died when I was twelve, trying to save my baby brother and sister from someone known as Kura. They were both twins at age two. I tried everything to save them. In the end, my sister was kidnapped and my brother disappeared. My soul was restless. I had to find them, I knew they were alive. After nine endless years of searching, I ran into Keyla, my old companion that died and was reincarnated. Amazingling, he still had powers of telekinesis."  
  
I found this very hard to believe. But I stood there and listened.  
  
"Then, a year went by and I found... I found my brother. He had obvious memory loss of the whole incident with Kura. He had a great life, with friends and not a care in the world. Until... until he got shot."  
  
My eyes widened. "What are you saying?"  
  
He sighed. "I know it is difficult to believe, but have at least some trust in me. My name is Shota. And Yugi is my brother."  
  
I stood there speechless. As crazy as it sounded... it was somewhat belivable. "Well.. if that is so then how is it that you look exactly like him?!?"  
  
"I... took over his body. After he got shot, I knew he would remember. You see, the man who came in with the girl was Kura. That wasn't even Sakura, she would have been fourteen. Kura was the one that shot Yugi."  
  
"Why does he want him dead?"  
  
"He and Sakura found out too much about his secret life he was leading. But they were only two..." his voice cracked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kura is our father."  
  
Joey POV  
  
Oh God Oh God Oh God...  
  
I layed there behind some bushes, listening in to their conversation. And I was scared to death. It wasn't believable... but yet, I know it was true.  
  
I scowled at the snake. I found out that HE was that little brat Keyla. He had told me a lie when I was in the alley. To cover it up was my guess.  
  
But then why did Yug... or Shota tell Kaiba?  
  
"Wheeler, get out of there."  
  
I jumped at the sound of Yugi's voice. He knew that I was here. I stood up and walked toward him.  
  
"Is it true then?" I asked, staring at Y... Shota. He nodded.  
  
"Even I have... have trouble believing it."  
  
"Then why did the little shit Keyla lie to me?"  
  
Shota chuckled. "At the time, we were supposed to keep it a secret. What did he say to you?"  
  
"That Yugi was actually twenty-two and had stopped growing ten years ago. I'd like to twist that snake into a pretzel..."  
  
Not funny...  
  
Shota however, was bending over laughing. So... he was telling the truth...  
  
It was then that I realized that he wanted to me to hear every word he said.  
  
Shota giggled as he straightened up. "So Kaiba, Wheeler... join us?"  
  
"Whatever to take to get my buddy back," I said.  
  
"Fine..." I shot a look at Kaiba, but inside I knew that he was just as desperate as I was. If I only knew...  
  
You see, Ryou and Yami weren't the only ones transfered here. I saw what looked like a black furball running toward Kaiba.  
  
"Mokuba?!?  
  
KPN: hehehe.. evil cliffy!  
  
Kaiba: Stupid ass...  
  
KPN: Read and review! And if you managed to get this far without me boring your minds out, I have something to announce!  
  
Kaiba: Oh joy...  
  
KPN: YOU can be a part of this story! Just email me at MangaFreak08wmconnect.com and send in what your OC's name is, what he/she looks like, and a detailed description of personality and stuff like that. I shall have the next chapter up soon! If all goes as planned, next chappie should be LONG!  
  
TTFN!! 


End file.
